falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - The Airborne Chronicles
Fallout Equestria: The Airborne Chronicles is a series of stories by CivilWarPony that follows the adventures of Airborne, a Dashite the roams the Equestrian Wasteland as he solves the many mysteries of Equestria's past. In his travels he meets many important ponies from Equestria's glory days such as Rainbow Dash and members of the Wonderbolts like Soarin and Spitfire. Finding Rainbow Dash In the first story, Airborne goes on a mission given to him by Fluttershy to uncover the final fate of Rainbow Dash. The summary according to fimfiction.net reads as follows, "Fifteen years have passed since Littlepip brought peace to Equestria. But now the clouds of a civil war loom on the horizon. Relations between the Grand Pegasus Enclave and a group of outcasts known as the Dashites are beginning to detoriate. Fluttershy must find the way to mend the rift before all out war once again consumes Equestria. Enlisting the help of Airborne, one of the few Dashite's roaming the Equestrian Wasteland to solve the age old mystery of what Rainbow Dash's final fate was. She hopes that if this question can be answered it might finally end the conflict before it begins. Airborne now has the task of preserving the dearly bought peace by finding out what happened to the greatest Pegasus in Equestria's history and in order to do so he must travel to the frozen ruins of the Crystal Empire to unlock the secrets of what Rainbow Dash was doing there. Failure is not an option."http://www.fimfiction.net/story/79572/fallout-equestria-finding-rainbow-dash# M.I.A. In the second story which takes place a few months after the first. Airborne must find out the final fates of the original Wonderbolts as a new threat rises in the Equestrian Wasteland. The summary is as follows, "Two months have changed Airborne's life forever. He uncovered the final fate of Rainbow Dash, who was sealed in a crystal tomb for two hundred years. Now he must journey across the Equestrian Wasteland and find out what happened to the greatest team of fliers in Equestria's history the Wonderbolts. But time is running out as a new threat looms on the horizon, Airborne must travel to the blasted ruins of one of the first cities to fall in the War that shaped Equestria's fate forever and uncover what happened to the Wonderbolts as both toxic wind and abundant enemies close in for the kill. Will Airborne be able to finally find the Wonderbolts or will they forever be lost to the Equestrian Wastes? In a race against time itself Airborne must find out the whether this mystery has an answer once and for all."http://www.fimfiction.net/story/96738/fallout-equestria-mia# Forget In this Pre-War and Wartime prequel, Lightning Dust shares her wartime experiences and how this affected herself, her family, and Equestria in general. The summary of the story follows as such, "Equestria's fate changed forever on The Last Day, when magical fire rained down across the land. Many perished when magical fires scorched the land and sapped the life from the surface of Equestria. In that destruction everything changed for in the lives of those ponies who survived but also for those ponies who weren't lucky enough to find shelter in the Stables. Lightning Dust was one such pony who met her fate when Equestria died. Her story was one of many that was long forgotten by those who did not remember her. But it is often said that Death is the final thing that separates ponies from the world of the living. Once you cross that threshold there is no coming back. But the magic of Equestria runs deep and even the Apocalypse is no match for it. So the veil of Death has been pulled back and a long forgotten pony shares her story." https://www.fimfiction.net/story/182388/fallout-equestria-forget# Memories Best Left Buried "In this the final story of The Airborne Chronicles, Airborne and his friends go on one final adventure into the heart of Mustangia to investigate rumors that the God of Chaos Discord might be there. "The rebuilding of Equestria has finally started to take shape after the world was destroyed in magical bonfire from Tartarus. Now an old foe and long dead memories resurface to plague this fragile world that is struggling to find meaning again. When old sins that cast long shadows into the present moving forward can be difficult. Airborne is sent to the southern most reaches of Equestria to unlock a mystery of a place that was thought long forgotten by the world and to find what has emerged from the dark there. Join Airborne and his friends in one final journey in the Equestrian Wasteland in Fallout Equestria: Memories Best Buried." https://www.fimfiction.net/story/205536/fallout-equestria-memories-best-left-buried# Characters Throughout the series Airborne encounters and befriends many ponies that aid him in his journeys across the Equestrian Wastelands. Main Characters: Airborne: Is the title character and main protagonist of the series. Airborne is motivated by the sins of his family and his status as a Pegasi in the Equestrian Wasteland to help those he can who need him. He is a direct descendant of Lightning Dust and accepts the mission to find Rainbow Dash as a way to redeem his ancestor.http://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Airborne_(The_Airborne_Chronicles) Starshine: Airborne's closest friend and love interest, she accompanies Airborne on his many journeys throughout Equestria and frequently rescues him from certain death even at the risk of getting injured. Appears in both Finding Rainbow Dash and M.I.A., and Memories Best Left Buried. Secondary Characters: Celestial: A rough pony who had her tongue cut out by raiders. Prefers to use a combat shotgun battle-saddle when she fights. She never talks in the series but makes expresses herself whenever she is in combat, and is Darkstar's love interest. She eventually acquires a synthetic tongue and voice box so she can speak. She appears only in Finding Rainbow Dash., and Memories Best Left Buried. Darkstar: A scar covered pony who fights fiercely against any enemies he can get his hooves on. Is always seen fighting at Celestial's side and becomes one of Airborne's most loyal friends on his journey into the Crystal Empire. He is killed when sacrifices himself in order to save Airborne and his other friends from certain death at the hooves of a horde of insane ghouls. Appears only in Finding Rainbow Dash. Fractured Heart: The leader of a group of raiders in the Crystal Empire who has had to make a lot of hard choices in order to keep those he cares for alive. Initially captures Airborne and his friends, but lets them go when he reveals himself to be a good pony underneath his hard exterior. Join's Airborne's group after the death of Darkstar. Appears only in Finding Rainbow Dash., and Memories Best Left Buried. Hurricane Wind: An old friend of Airborne's back in their days when they lived in the Enclave. Is the military leader of the Dashites in the city of New Cloudsdale. Appears in both Finding Rainbow Dash and M.I.A., and Memories Best Left Buried. Baleout: A young and eager pony who is known for his deadly aim who accompanies Airborne on his mission to find the members of the original Wonderbolts. Appears in M.I.A. Sunrise: A nervous pony who isn't confident in herself, is an expert on Pre-War tech and all things radioactive. Appears in M.I.A., and Memories Best Left Buried. Hawkbeak: The leader of a group of Talons that aid Airborne in his fight against the Enclave. Appears in Finding Rainbow Dash and M.I.A. Duty: A Servant of the Goddess of Death Sleipnir who has possessed the body of a Unicorn who aides Airborne in finding Discord. Appears in Memories Best Left Buried. Characters from the Show: Fluttershy: After being a tree for two hundred years watching the land she had a hoof in destroying. She aids in the rebuilding of Equestria in any way she can. Rainbow Dash: Survived for the past two centuries being frozen in time inside a special crystal chamber in Ghastly Gorge, she struggles to define herself in a new world that doesn't resemble the world she helped destroy. Becomes the leader of the Dashites living in New Cloudsdale. Lightning Dust: Airborne's great-grandmother who was expelled from the original Wonderbolt Academy. The shame of her explusion taints her family and provides Airborne the impetus to search for Rainbow Dash. She married Thunderlane and bravely served on the many battlefields of the Great War where she put her recklessness to good use by saving the lives of many ponies. Was wounded in battle and transported to the Cloudsdale V.A. hospital where she died when Cloudsdale was destroyed on the Last Day. Thunderlane: Airborne's great-grandfather who before the War developed the reputation of being a lazy pony who always managed to avoid his duties. During his time at the Wonderbolt Academy he developed a crush on Lightning Dust and married her. Distinguished himself in the Great War, his unit was transfered to Manehatten where he died when the city was destroyed by the balefire bombs. Shining Armor: Brother to Twilight Sparkle and co-ruler of the Crystal Empire. Became the military leader of the Crystal Empire Armed Forces and was killed when the capital city of the Crystal Empire was destroyed. Became a ghoul known as Blooddrinker. Princess Cadence or Princess Mi Amore Cadenza: The one time foalsitter of Twilight Sparkle and wife of Shining Armor who co-rules with her in the Crystal Empire. She initially tried to keep the Crystal Empire neutral during the War but was forced to side with Equestria. Was killed when the capital city was destroyed, after her soul lingered inside of the remains of her home waiting for her husband to return to her. Discord: The God Of Chaos who went missing during The Great War. Reappears in Mustangia after the War and is up to no good once again. Appears In Memories Best Left Buried. Nightmare Moon aka Princess Luna: Died during The Great War but sightings of her in Mustangia have surfaced causing those to believe that the Princess has returned from the dead to reap revenge on those who live in her former kingdom. Appears in Memories Best Left Buried. Braeburn: Once the cousin of Applejack. He had a falling out with her during the War. He volunteered to have his brain connected to the primary controls of Stable 19, while his body was placed in stasis. Appears in M.I.A. Spitfire: The Pre-War leader of the Wonderbolts. Appears in M.I.A. Soarin: A member of the Wonderbolts and love interest of Rainbow Dash. Appears in M.I.A. Fleetfoot: A member of the Wonderbolts. Appears in M.I.A. Fire Streak: A member of the Wonderbolts. Appears in M.I.A. Misty Fly: A member of the Wonderbolts. Appears in M.I.A. Villians: Steelwings: The leader of the Enclave soldiers tasked to root out and destroy any Dashite in Equestria. Has a personal vendetta with Airborne because his sister Shooting Star was killed by him. Marrowmuncher: The leader of a group of ghouls living in the ruins of the city of Mareston. Deathhoof:De facto leader of the Red Remnant, a group of survivors of Red Eye's army. Halfhoof: A former member of the Followers of the Apocalypse who aids the Red Remnant with their sinister plans for Equestria. Locations In the series, Airborne travels to a number of places in the Equestrian Wasteland as he journeys to find out the fates of Equestria's many important ponies. New Cloudsdale: The capital city of the Dashite living in the Equestrian Wastelands. Was build after the War, as a safe haven for those who left the Enclave and is hidden from them by thick cloud cover. Crystal Empire: Was the land to the North that was ruled by Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Remained neutral at the beginning of the Great War but eventually sided with Equestria against the zebras. Was destroyed when the zebra's launched balefire bombs into it, leaving the Crystal Empire a frozen wasteland where the weather is just as dangerous as the many creatures that roam the land. Crystal City: The capital city of the Crystal Empire where the royal palace for the rulers of the Empire was located. Was destroyed during the War and left a ghost town frozen in time. Ghastly Gorge: A Pre-War location where giant eels lived in caves. During the final months before the end of the War, Rainbow Dash had something built here to ensure her survival should the worst happen. Her final location became known as the Tomb of Dash. The Tomb: Before the War, this place was a popular resort area and one of Equestria's major ports. An area encompassing the northern part of Equestria near the border with the zebra empire. Contains the cities of Hockington and Mareston and the site of Stable 200. Mareston: Was a major port for Equestria before and during the War. It became the first city Equestrian city to fall to the zebra's and was taken back after a major offensive. Was destroyed on the Last Day, leaving the city as a twisted ruin of its former self. Hockington: A resort area before the War, became the site of Equestria's first major defeat. Was destroyed during the War and left a radioactive ruin afterwards. Stable 200: Exclusively built to protect important Equestrian military officials, it could house four hundred ponies and still have room to spare. Inside the main living quarters are row after row of cryo tubes to keep anypony in suspended animation until released from their icy slumber. Only one hundred and fifty ponies made it inside the Stable including members of the original Wonderbolts. The Stable fell apart when the ponies inside realized that they were forever entombed inside of a place they had little choice living in. Only remaining members of Stable 200, are the Wonderbolts. Coltpolis: A major industrial city that was destroyed during the Great War. Site of the headquarters of the Red Remnant, a group of survivors of Red Eye's massive army. Stable 19: Built under an old Ministry of Awesome building in Coltpolis. Most of its inhabitants died when the balefire bombs scorched the streets above. It remained a radioactive ruin until it became the headquarters of the Red Remnant in Equestria. Its only living survivor is the brain of Braeburn, Applejack's cousin. Mustangia: A former country populated by spunky Mustang ponies, was annexed by Equestria during the War in order to supply troops and wartime goods to Equestria. Sources Finding Rainbow Dash MIA Forget Memories Best Left Buried Official Audio Book Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_eCPqtQSdc&list=PLdwpKuRxzu3a4Y3S3H4ofGsF__WADLwhf Category:Stories